Atticus's Quest for Peace
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Superman comes to visit the Fudo household with a request in mind. He wishes for Atticus to become his new partner/sidekick and the two go visit Metropolis and along the way, they are faced against a new enemy by the name of Nuclear Man created by Lex Luthor and his nephew along with an old foe of Atticus's.
1. Chapter 1

"Please read one..." Atticus begged. "You won't be sorry..."

"Okay, one Superman comic!" Cherry replied with a slight eye roll. "Sheesh..."

"Thank you." Atticus smiled as he soon brought out one of the comic books with Superman facing Dracula.

"Wait, what's that one?" Cherry eyed the king of all vampires.

"Oh, nuthin', 'cept Superman and Dracula..." Atticus smirked. "But, you wouldn't wanna read this one... I mean... 'You're not a comic book geek'~"

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "SHARE!"

"Oh, okay." Atticus smirked as he soon gave the comic of Superman vs Dracula to his best friend.

Cherry then took that one and decided to read it.

"Ah, Superman..." Atticus sighed. "I'd give anything to challenge with you."

"How 'bout Superman 64?" Cherry smirked at the sucker's bait.

"That one was Professor Lois." Atticus said.

"Nyah nyah." Cherry replied as she then read the Superman Dracula comic.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes at that response, but then saw a shadow of someone he met during one summer with his family. "No way, it couldn't be." he then smiled as he soon looked out the window.

Cherry looked over with him. "What're you going on about now?" She then soon went jaw-dropped as she saw who was at the window and then looked at the comic before looking back at the window to see the Man of Steel himself.

"Come on, Cherry, let's go check this out." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry then didn't hesitate and rushed out of the house with him once they saw Superman in the flesh. Once they got outside; the Man of Steel was now flying down to them, landing on his feet once he got to the ground, he made sure he didn't make the ground shake. Cherry zipped behind Atticus.

"Superman, I-I can't believe you are here; I mean, it's an honor to see you again," Atticus smiled before stepping to the side to introduce his best friend to his idol. "And before anything else, Superman, this is my best friend and sister figure Cherry Butler."

"Hello." Cherry gave a small wave in an attempt to be social and friendly.

"Well, hello there." Superman smiled to her.

Cherry kept her stoic, default face.

"Little Miss Sunshine, isn't she?" Superman muttered to Atticus.

"She's a perky goth, the only time you'll see her smile is during her birthday or Halloween." Atticus told him.

"It's true." Cherry said since Atticus told the Man of Steel what made her smile out loud.

"So what are you doing here anyway, sir, I mean Superman?" Atticus asked.

"Probably something about Lex Luthor." Cherry assumed.

"Actually, no, he's still in jail; the reason why I'm here is for Atticus." Superman said.

"Of course..." Cherry replied.

"Could I have a word with you?" Superman asked the boy.

"Of course." Atticus smiled.

"Alone?" Cherry asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Superman said.

Cherry nodded before leaving the two alone as she went inside.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Atticus told his best friend, hating to leave her out, but this seemed very important.

Cherry then closed the door behind her and went back to the spot she was once before.

"What's up?" Atticus asked the Man of Steel.

"Atticus, I'm looking for someone to be my partner/sidekick." Superman said.

Atticus smiled bashfully. "M-Me? Why... I don't know what to say..." he then jokingly smirked. "My sister Jessie might be jealous though, she used to look up to Wonder Woman as a kid."

"There is of course one downside to this; you can't tell anyone that you are my sidekick, you can only tell the ones that know about your superhero alias and you are the same person." Superman said.

"Oh, I know that." Atticus replied, knowingly.

"Well then, I guess you should know that you need to come back to Metropolis with me." Superman said.

"Fair enough, I suppose..." Atticus said.

Cherry was pressed up against a window as the two talked.

"So then you'll need to start packing as soon as possible," Superman said. "And have your superhero suit with you when we're needed as our superhero alter egos."

Atticus saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"At ease, soldier." Superman chuckled.

Atticus laughed himself.

"Well, get going then, the sooner the better." Superman said to him.

Atticus soon nodded before running like the wind which was like faster than a speeding bullet and once he got to his be room started to pack and made sure he had his superhero suit with him so he wouldn't forget it.

* * *

"Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, go home, I need to leave now." Atticus said.

"Without me?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but this is big." Atticus smiled as he continued to pack.

"You've been asked to be Superman's partner, right?" Drell asked appearing out of nowhere.

"What're you doing here uninvited?" Cherry glared at the warlock.

"I came here to congratulate Atticus on becoming Superman's partner/sidekick." Drell glared back.

Cherry merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Congratulations, Atticus, you're so lucky." Drell smiled to the boy.

"I know." Atticus smiled as he now activated a secret door he made with his magic to hide his superhero suit.

"I salute you." Drell saluted, showing his respect for the boy.

"So Atticus, how are you gonna get your superhero suit on when you need it?" Cherry asked.

"Easy, with this," Atticus said as he showed her a watch. "This is one of Bulma's inventions."

"Bulma?" Cherry asked, not knowing Superman very well herself.

"Bulma is from the Dragonball Z world where I went to that's where I learned how to fly. Along where I learned those Kai Blast attacks." Atticus said as he put on the watch before pressing a red button, making the superhero suit teleport inside it.

"Of course you did..." Cherry said.

"Don't worry, we'll do something together when I come back." Atticus promised.

"I'm not going?" Cherry sounded insulted.

"No, I'm sorry." Atticus said.

"Well, okay, you go..." Cherry replied. "I'll just be here and hole up in my room."

"You'll have Mo with you." Drell said.

"Joy..." Cherry groaned.

"Drell, I don't think you can come too..." Atticus said. "You're not a superhero."

"Yeah, I know and Cherry I told Mo about your fear and told her why and she has agreed to not go overboard with the teasing." Drell said.

"You did?" Cherry face-palmed.

"She didn't know it was hurting you," Drell said. "You're just a little extra sensitive in some situations."

"I'm not sensitive!" Cherry sounded emotional. She soon heard her sentence in her head and where she saw that he was somewhat right.

"Cherry, you're a little... Ya know..." Drell said. "You're... Kind of a crybaby."

"Not all the time." Cherry pouted.

"Ehhh..." Drell grinned nervously.

"I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" Cherry whined.

"Anyway, Cherry, we should leave so Atticus can be ready to leave." Drell said.

"Fine..." Cherry let them go. "Go save the world."

The moment Drell and Cherry left, Atticus finished up on his packing.

"Atticus?" Emily's voice called.

"Yeah, Mom...?" Atticus called nervously.

"Could we talk for a moment?" Emily asked.

"Um, sure." Atticus said.

"Okay." Emily replied.

Atticus then continued to get ready, though that was a dumb move. Usually if a parent wanted you, you had to move now and not later.

" _Now_ , Atticus..." Emily sounded firm.

"Coming!" Atticus called out as he used his super-speed to finish packing up and then after that he rushed to his mother.

* * *

Emily looked to him.

"Erm... Hi, Mom..." Atticus smiled shyly.

"Drell's told your father that you'll be going away for a little while." Emily replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to Metropolis," Atticus said. "I've been asked by Superman himself to be his partner/sidekick."

"So I see..." Emily replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Atticus was nervous of his mother's tone.

"Have you thought maybe I need a vacation?" Emily smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" Atticus smirked back.

"What if Mommy went with you?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Mom, I don't know..." Atticus rubbed his arm.

"Emily, I'm sure that he'll be just fine with Superman AKA Clark." Patrick said as he entered the room.

"But I need a vacation from my work..." Emily pouted.

"You don't have work, you're a stay-at-home mom." Patrick said.

"Ooh, this is bad..." Atticus bit his lip.

"Touche." Emily pouted.

"Oh, good, once I said that, I thought you were gonna fight me..." Patrick smiled nervously.

"So, you don't think doing housework is a job?" Emily asked firmly.

"You said touche!" Patrick defended. "End of argument!"

"Why don't you let Dad do all the work around the house while you relax, Mom?" Atticus asked.

Patrick smiled nervously. "How hard can it be?"

"Well, it'll be slightly easier," Emily said. "The kids have outgrown diapers."

"So can I now go and collect my luggage?" Atticus asked.

"Yes and where Clark left you a ticket for the airplane to take you to Metropolis, so then you arriving in Metropolis doesn't lead to any suspicion of how you got there." Patrick said, handing him a plane ticket.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus accepted the ticket.

And so as soon as Atticus got his luggage; Patrick and Emily drove him to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry about saying housework isn't really a job..." Patrick said to his wife.

"It's alright; you'll know how much work you'll have to do in the house when we get back home." Emily smirked.

"Erm, yes, dear..." Patrick smiled shyly.

Soon enough, they arrived at the airport and where Atticus had enough time to get to his flight.

* * *

Emily and Patrick hugged their son as he was on his way to Metropolis. Atticus hugged them back before making his way to the plane that would take him to Metropolis after picking up his luggage after the hug. The couple smiled and waved as their son went off to his plane. Atticus waved one last time and continued on to find his seat and get comfortable until the plane would take off. After finding his seat, Atticus put his luggage where all the luggage went.

Emily sniffled and held Patrick.

"Don't worry, we'll watch the plane take off." Patrick hugged his wife.

And that's what they did as the plane was starting to take off. Atticus popped some gum in his mouth and stared out the window as the plane was ready to take off. And where soon enough, the plane took off to the sky as it was going to fly all the way to Metropolis. Emily bawled as Patrick took her home.

Atticus was going to miss his family, but he could always give them a call whenever he would miss them. He gave a small wave to the airport as he was going through the sky now. Atticus decided to take a little nap so then the time would go by faster. The couple then got into their car and drove off as their son was on his way to Metropolis to help Superman, but they had to keep that to themselves.

Atticus soon dozed off unknown to him, he was now going to have a vision during his sleep. He could see darkness and it looked like outer space so far. He then soon saw an embryo was flying out of the sun and where it soon merged into a human form that looked like it could be much stronger and powerful than Superman.

He shuddered slightly as this felt very disturbing. It looked too evil and demented to be a new hopeful hero. And where the look this new super being had in his eyes confirmed it and where this told him that this guy was actually going to be an enemy he would encounter with Superman later on.

Atticus's eyes opened, he then reached into his notebook and wrote this down to remember for later. After writing down what he saw in his vision, he looked outside the window to see that his nap helped as Metropolis was close by. "Wow..." he smiled to the sights and took out his cell phone so he could call his parents once he would land in the runway.

* * *

And where the plane soon landed on the runway and was now slowing down. After the plane landed, Atticus took out his phone to call his parent to let them know that he landed safely and was now in Metropolis. And after a few rings; he finally got an answer as one of his parents picked up the house phone.

 ** _"Hello?"_ ** Patrick answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad, just letting you know I made it here okay." Atticus smiled.

 _ **"That's great, son; I'll give the phone to your mother now, I've got a lot of things to do at the house."**_ Patrick said.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus said.

Emily took the phone as she was making herself some tea. **_"Hello there."_**

"Hey Mom, just letting you know that I arrived safely at Metropolis." Atticus said.

 ** _"Oh, good,"_** Emily smiled. **_"Send us some pictures, it's really beautiful over there this time of year."_**

"Okay, Mom, I will." Atticus smiled.

 ** _"Thanks, honey."_** Emily smiled back.

"Well, I'll let you go then; enjoy your vacation at home." Atticus smiled.

 ** _"Thanks..."_** Emily sounded soft.

"And wish Dad good luck with everything he has to do around the house." Atticus smirked.

 ** _"Will do."_** Emily giggled.

Atticus soon hung up and put his phone away and went out with his luggage to meet his idol in his secret identity. Superman had his glasses on and looked like a normal mild mannered man, but only he and Atticus knew that was far from true. Next to him was a black-haired woman named Lois Lane who wanted to meet the teenage boy that was going to be staying with her partner.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to meet him with me, Lois." 'Clark' smiled bashfully.

"No problem, so, who is this young man again?" Lois asked.

"His name is Atticus Fudo, he's the son of an old friend of mine from high school." 'Clark' said.

"Ah, I see." Lois nodded to that then.

Atticus carried his things and looked around as he left with the other passengers off of the plane.

"That must be him." 'Clark' said, acting as if he had a feeling.

"Ooh." Lois smiled.

Atticus smiled once he saw them and came to their direction.

"Hey, Clark," Atticus smiled and then looked at Lois. "And this must be the famous Lois Lane."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Lois smiled bashfully.

"Oh, but it's true, Miss." Atticus smiled back.

"He's got a good point, Lois." 'Clark' smiled.

Lois smiled bashfully. Lois and 'Clark' both took Atticus and his luggage to the apartment he would stay with 'Clark'. Atticus didn't need too much help, but he appreciated it.

"Whoa! What do you have in these things?" Lois asked.

"Mostly clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and weights." Atticus said.

"Weights, huh?" Lois asked.

"Would you like to switch bags, Lois?" Clark asked. "This one seems to be less heavy."

"Please, I would appreciate that." Lois accepted.

The two soon switched bags and where 'Clark' made it look like he had a little difficulty with the other bag. Lois smiled as she held the lighter weighted bag.

Atticus chuckled. "You got that, sir?"

"Yeah, I got it." 'Clark' grunted.

"Here, let me get that one." Atticus offered.

"Are you sure you can carry it?" Lois asked.

"Trust me, I'm stronger than I look." Atticus reassured.

"Well, alright then." 'Clark' panted. He actually was panting from just lifting up that one bag, those weights must have been heavier than normal weights.

'I'm stronger than Superman.' Atticus thought to himself. He soon took the heavier bag with ease, not having a problem carrying it.

"Wow, you really are stronger than you look; I guess those muscles aren't for show." Lois smirked.

Atticus chuckled. "Well, what can I say?"

* * *

After a drive to the apartment/hotel and a quick trip from the elevator; they finally arrived at the room.

"You'll be staying here for your visit." Clark told Atticus.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Have fun, roomies." Lois said.

"Thanks, Lois." Clark nodded to her.

* * *

Atticus and Clark soon went into his room, once inside with the door closed; it was safe for them to talk.

"Was that really too heavy for you?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, no joke," Clark said. "Just how strong are ya, kid?"

"Let's just put it this way, I can hold up a planet with just one hand." Atticus said.

"No way." Clark replied.

"Way way." Atticus smiled truthfully.

"If you are this strong as a teenager, by the time you are a full grown adult man; you'll practically be strong enough to fight off any enemies even if they are from a different world or different planet." Clark said as Atticus unpacked all of his stuff from his luggage at super-speed.

"That's what i'm hoping for," Atticus siad. "Well, that and being a Canterlot Guard and maybe a Detective."

* * *

After a short, while he was finished unpacking and where they then heard something with their strong ears and where the sound was coming from outer space.

"Did you hear that?" Clark asked Atticus.

"Yes, I did, it sounded like it was coming from space." Atticus nodded.

They heard someone get hit by something metal like a shuttle and separated by her/his comrades.

"Sounds like this the perfect time for Sayian Boy or Super Boy to make his appearance with Superman." Atticus said before pressing the green button and where he was instantly in his superhero suit.

"Nice outfit." Clark said before changing himself.

"Thanks, my girlfriend and her mother made it." Atticus smiled.

"I can tell." Superman said once after he changed into his superhero suit at super speed.

After opening the patio door, the two of them flew off at super-speed into outer space. The people in Metropolis went about their normal business as the two traveled into space.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I love the view from up here, hopefully I can take pictures." Atticus said as he looked down.

"I promise you can take pictures after we save the day and go to my family's old farm and make sure it's sold to a family that likes to farm." Superman said.

"Oh, man, I hate that," Atticus frowned. "Cherry told me that the same thing happened to her mother's uncle once."

"It's a sad sight indeed." Superman agreed.

The two then left the Earth's atompshere and ended up in the dark vacuums of space.

"I think I found our astronaut and his shuttle that kind of looks like a satellite." Atticus said.

The satellite was about to crash onto the shuttle with astronauts inside of it with no way of avoiding it. It knocked the one astronaut right off the shuttle and he was flying right out of orbit while the shuttle was spinning around and around and around...

"You handle the astronaut; I'll handle the shuttle." Superman told Atticus.

"Deal." Atticus nodded as he went to save the astronaut as the hero went straight for the uncontrolablly spinning shuttle.

And where both were handled at the same time as Atticus took the astronaut back to the shuttle.

"Let's get you back to safety." Atticus smiled as he saved the astronaut.

The astronaut thanked him in a foreign language.

Atticus soon placed the astronaut inside the shuttle.

"Как вас зовут?" The astronaut asked Atticus in a foreign language once he was inside the shuttle.

"Uh, sorry, I don't speak Russian..." Atticus smiled nervously. "Not yet at least... But, I'm Sayian Boy."

Superman soon answered for him to let the astronaut know who his savior is and also included that the astronaut would be much safer singing inside the shuttle in Russian.

"Sorry, I don't know any other languages except Spanish and a little French for right now," Atticus said. "I do plan to learn more though when I become a detective."

"Well then, looks like I'll need to teach you the rest of the languages while you are with me." Superman said as he closed the hatch door for the astronaut.

"I appreciate that." Atticus smiled.

Superman then bid a final farewell to the astronauts and waved them goodbye. Atticus soon did the same before they both flew back to Earth. They flew down for a location known as Smallville.

* * *

"Your hometown." Atticus smiled.

"Welcome to Smallvile." Superman smiled as he hid behind a billboard with him to go back in their alter egos.

"So which way is it?" Atticus said.

"Follow me." Clark told him once he was all set.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Clark took a look all around as he felt very nostalgic with the setting they stumbled into. They soon went to a farm.

"So, this is where it all started, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yep," Clark smiled. "There's something in the barn and it has two crystals in it."

Atticus followed Clark into the barn to see what was going on. The two soon got a blanket off the floor to show a hole.

"Huh?" Atticus asked confused.

Clark took off of his vest and hung it up as he showed the glowing green hole to Atticus.

"What is that?" Atticus asked.

"Where my ship is and where it has two green crystals from my home planet." Clark said.

Atticus then heard a female voice from the hole and then kept quiet as this seemed important. The two crystals were to be used in case of emergency. They were both said to be the last gift for Clark, but he could share the other crystal with Atticus since they were both destined for this.

"Wow." Atticus smiled.

Clark held the crystal and he looked to the wall before using his X-Ray vision. "Someone's coming."

"We better hide the crystals." Atticus said.

Clark nodded in agreement.

Atticus placed his green crystal inside a magical bag he brought with him. "This one should be safe in here." he then said.

"What's that bag?" Clark asked curiously.

"It's a magical bag that I made with my magic; it can keep anything inside it no matter how big." Atticus said as he closed up the magical bag with his crystal inside it.

"Did you get it from Felix the Cat?" Clark attempted to joke.

"You don't believe in magic, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, it's just something I have to see for myself." Clark said as the glowing green hole disappeared after they retrieved the crystals.

"Clark, you out here?!" a voice called from outside. "Clark Kent!"

After Clark put away his crystal, he came out of the barn with Atticus.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Hornsby, over here!" he called with a wave.

"There you are." the man smiled and came over to see him as the man exited the barn.

Atticus soon came out of the barn next.

"Oh, and I see you have the famous Atticus Fudo with you." Mr. Hornsby smiled.

"That would be me, sir," Atticus smiled to the man. "Are you here to buy the farm?"

"You could say that, sonny boy, but I'm more gonna help Clark here sell it," Mr. Hornsby replied. "There's an offer to buy sight unseen."

"Is the one that will buy the farm a farmer?" Atticus asked.

"Actually, this place is going to become a shopping center and whoever buys it will become their property to do what they want." Mr. Hornsby replied which made Clark rather unhappy, he grew up here after all.

"I don't think that's what Clark is looking for in the buyer, sir." Atticus said.

"Now, now, don't you be stubborn too," Mr. Hornsby said to him. "Today, nobody wants a farm. Why, you blink your eye and they'll all be gone. That's progress."

Atticus was about to say something until Clark beat him to the punch. He muttered out something, still not appreciating his family barn being sold like this.

"Oh, my gosh, look at this," Mr. Hornsby chuckled as he came to a small cot which looked like it was for a small child. "Oh, what a joker old Jonathan Kent was."

"Why, what did he tell you what happened to this?" Atticus asked, referring to the small cot.

"You know, I asked him what happened to the baby's crib. And he said: 'Oh, little Clark must've had a bad dream and kicked it'." Mr. Hornsby chuckled as he patted on the cuts and scrapes on the end of the cot.

"I swear, Dad liked a good joke." Clark smiled sadly.

Atticus soon saw a baseball with a baseball mitt inside the cot. "Sir, maybe you should give these to your grandkids?" he then suggested.

"I agree with Atticus, they might love having these." Clark said as he gave the man the baseball mitt and baseball.

Atticus nodded.

"You play, kiddo?" Mr. Hornsby asked Atticus.

"No, but I watch the sports usually football, but I try to watch all of the sports and I know how to play them all." Atticus said.

"He really is a brilliant boy." Clark smiled admirably to Atticus.

"Relation of yours?" Mr. Hornsby wondered.

"No, he's the son of a friend of mine I knew in high school who was like a brother to me," Clark said. "So in a way; I guess he is kind of like family to me."

Atticus smiled shyly to that.

"Well, that sounds mighty sweet." Mr. Hornsby smiled to the boy.

Mr. Hornsby then gave Atticus the baseball, having an idea of his own. He then gave the bat to Clark. "Here, batter up."

"Oh, no." Clark wasn't so sure about that.

"Uh, sir, why not I bat and Clark throws the ball?" Atticus asked.

"Might be a good idea," Mr. Hornsby chuckled. "My balls come in pretty fast."

And so Clark and Atticus soon switched items and where Clark was going to be the one to throw the ball and Atticus would be the one to hit it with the bat.

"You like baseball, Atticus?" Clark asked. "It was one of your dad's favorites."

"I sure do, even if I am a football player; I have spots in my favorite sports," Atticus said. "Now don't hold back."

"Ya sure?" Clark whispered in warning.

"I'm sure." Atticus nodded as he backed up.

"Give it the best you got, Clark." Mr. Hornsby said.

"Batter up!" Clark called as he then pitched the ball to Atticus.

Atticus then hit the ball, but not too hard and where it went only a few feet away right next to the house.

"Maybe you could give Clark some lessons," Mr. Hornsby chuckled. "He never could hit a curve ball."

"I'll do that someday, sir." Atticus said.

Clark then went to get the ball. "That's my final decision though, Mr. Hornsby about the place, I'm holding out for a real farmer." he then said on the way.

"You are?" Mr. Hornsby asked which gave him an agreeing nod as an answer. "And you're just as obstinate as your father was too."

"And I think that's a good thing." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is." Clark added in.

"You two be careful when you go back to Metropolis, Clark," Mr. Hornsby said as he went over to his pick-up truck. "It's a long, long way from where you were born."

'Longer than you think.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Yes, sir, I'll never forget that, sir." Clark promised.

After the man left, it was safe for them to now use their real strength.

"Okay, Clark, bring in a fast one." Atticus smiled.

"You got it, kiddo." Clark smiled as he patted the ball in his mitt and pitched the ball quicker than the last one.

Atticus soon hit the ball with the bat much harder this time, sending the fast ball flying straight into space at rocket speed.

"Not bad." Clark chuckled.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled. "So should we head back to Metropolis?"

"I'd like to have one last walk around if you don't mind." Clark said.

"I'll walk with you." Atticus decided.

And with that, they took one last walk around the family barnyard before they would go back into the city.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back home..._**

"I guess I should let Atticus have his own fun once in a while..." Cherry said. "I mean, who knows what could've happened if I went to London with him that time? He probably wouldn't have adopted Patch... I guess I just cling to him because I don't have anyone of my own since he has Mo."

A car rode up to show a rather bad boy which caught the perky goth's eye.

"Well, hello~" Cherry smirked slightly.

"Hey there, girl." The bad boy smirked.

Cherry hid a giggle. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna pick up my uncle," the bad boy replied. "Maybe you'd like to come along?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Cherry put her hands together. "Sure you aren't too busy?"

"I'm sure my uncle won't mind." The bad boy said.

Cherry shrugged.

"Come on, you could use some company..." the bad boy insisted.

Cherry then went into his car and rode up front with him without another word and once she was in, the bad boy drove off with her.

"The name's Lenny." the bad boy gave his name.

"I'm Cherry." the perky goth replied.

"Cool name." Lenny smiled as they drove off to where his uncle was.

"Thanks, your name is interesting too." Cherry replied as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at a prison yard; a familiar bald villain was whistling a tune as he picked up a flower.

"What is that God-awful noise you're making?" a prisoner complained to him.

"Mozart, my low-forehead friend," Lex Luthor said. "Even this wretched pit can't diminish the spirit of true genius."

The other prisoner glared down and patted his arm in offense.

"Life itself started in a murky pit much like this," Lex continued. "A true genius like myself learns to seize the moment. You're the first to know that I now have plans to re-create life itself."

"Luthor, start breaking a sweat or we'll throw you to the wolves!" One of the guards told him.

"Come on, Luthor; let's get those duds dirty." The second guard told him.

The two guards yelled at and scolded the villain until they saw a car trespassing their zone and they went to stop it. The guards then marveled and enjoyed the sights.

* * *

"Come on out, babe, we're here." Lenny told Cherry.

"This looks like a prison yard." Cherry said.

"It is." Lenny said to her with a smirk.

"I thought you said we were getting your uncle?" Cherry looked confused as she came out of the car beside him.

"We are, we're getting him out of here." Lenny whispered to her.

"Is this legal?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Shut up and let me handle this..." Lenny told her. "You got that control I told you about?"

"Right here." Cherry held it out as the guards went into his car as they got out of it.

"Then get ready to use it." Lenny said.

Cherry nodded.

Lenny smirked as the guards were distracted by the music. "Okay, now!"

Cherry then pushed a button on the control which shut the doors on the guards.

"Windows up." Lex Luthor whispered.

"Windows up." Lenny told Cherry.

Cherry pushed another button which then made the car windows cast over the two guards and trapped them.

"Seats down." Lenny told her.

Cherry then pushed another button which made the seats go down as the hood cast over the guards as they struggled to get free.

"And away." Lenny then told her.

Cherry then pushed another button which made the car drive away on its own with the prison guards held hostage.

"Y'all come on back now, ya hear?" Lex Luthor smirked.

The car then drove off the cliff and spun around.

"Whoa!" Cherry's eyes widened once she realized what she was doing.

"Launch." Lex Luthor saluted with a chuckle.

"All right!" Lenny cheered. "Come on, let's go meet my uncle."

Cherry wasn't so sure now, but she followed after him. Lex was for once happy to see his nephew and where he could see that Lenny also brought someone with him.

* * *

"Did we do okay or what, Uncle Lex?" Lenny asked as he broke his uncle free from his ankle chains.

"Lenny, you've always been the Dutch elm disease of my family tree," Lex replied. "But this time you did fine."

"Um, are you Lex Luthor...?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Yep, this is my Uncle Lex who has only one thing in mind." Lenny said.

The guards slowly and wearily climbed back up as they were slightly crisped from the impact.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Cherry was wary, one of the few things she knew was that Superman and Lex Luthor were bitter rivals.

Lenny soon got his uncle free and where Cherry was trying to make a run for it. "Where are you going?!" he then called out.

"I'm out of here!" Cherry cried out. "Forget this adventure! You're crazy! **CRAZY!** "

"Forget her, Lenny; come on, let's get out of here." Lex Luthor said.

"I thought we had a deal..." Lenny glared to Cherry.

"You're **NUTS**!" Cherry said. "Besides, I'd rather stay at home alone waiting for my best friend to come back!"

Cherry was soon teleported to her house.

"Come on, Lenny, it's time to go." Lex put his arm around Lenny.

Lenny nodded and walked off with him.

* * *

"Man, that was close..." Cherry panted in relief, then looked curious. "Wait, how did I get here without Atticus?" She then looked down at her medallion and had a feeling how she teleported back home. "When did I put this on?" she then wondered.

"You're welcome!" Drell's voice said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Atticus isn't here, Drell."

"I know, but I knew that you might need your medallion." Drell said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said.

"You should really wear it all the time like Atticus does..." Drell advised before glorifying the boy who was currently out-of-town.

 _'There he goes again...'_ Cherry thought to herself menacingly. _'Why can't he just talk about how great **I** am for a change?!'_

"Anyway, I better get going." Drell said.

"Bye." Cherry sounded bitter.

Drell glanced at her. "I don't like that tone, Missy."

"You're not my dad..." Cherry scoffed.

"Just watch it." Drell said before he teleported out.

Cherry sighed and shook his head. "I hate that man so much."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile back in Metropolis..._**

"Ah, the big city..." Atticus said. "I just love visiting it."

"Come on, we better get to the subway." Clark said.

"Coming!" Atticus followed after him.

Lois was going the same way and where she was practicing her French along the way. "Bonjour, Monsieur." she said to a fellow passenger as she held a French book to study from.

Clark whistled innocently as he came into the subway with Atticus.

"We're almost to the subway train." Atticus said.

Clark seemed to purposely stand by as the doors were closing.

"Clark!" Lois called as the doors were closing and she had spotted him.

Atticus soon arrived next to him with a apologetic smile. Lois then sighed in defeat as the subway rode off and she continued to practice her French.

"I didn't know Miss Lane could speak French?" Atticus said to Clark.

"She's learning speak it with help from a English to French dictionary," Clark said. "So while we wait for the next train to arrive; why don't we start working on your language from different countries?"

"I speak Spanish better than my dad." Atticus smirked.

"All right, let's try something easy like Russian." Clark smirked back.

"Oh, meirda." Atticus groaned.

"Now then..." Clark started his language lessons.

Atticus was about to learn a new language, but then he heard a familiar female adult voice with his super-hearing since his ears were connected to his strength.

"Danger?" Clark asked once he noticed Atticus had his thoughts elsewhere.

"Yeah, it's Miss Lane." Atticus said.

Clark could tell that he was telling the truth as he could hear Lois's voice calling out for help.

"Is this why you missed the subway?" Atticus asked Clark.

"No, I wanted to teach you different languages; I didn't know about this." Clark said.

"Looks like it's time to change into our superhero alter egos then." Atticus whispered.

Clark nodded back as they heard Lois screaming for help with the other passengers. Atticus and Clark soon went into two separate phone booths to change into their superhero alter egos.

"This is so amazing." Atticus said to himself as he changed.

* * *

Once after they changed; the two of them came out as their superhero alter egos and flew off to keep the train from going any faster and possibly crashing. The driver seemed to be knocked out which was what was making the subway train go out of control down the tracks.

Atticus and Superman flew past all the passengers so they could get in front of the train. The passengers looked thrilled to see Superman, but they just wondered who the young boy was with them. After flying faster than the train, the two of them stopped ahead.

"Time for this train to stop." Atticus said.

"This is your last stop." Superman chuckled as he attempted to joke about the situation.

Atticus and Superman then stepped on the tracks, causing electricity to happen which starts lowing it down.

"Okay, everybody out!" Atticus called once the subway stopped.

Everyone in the subway train soon got out and where Superman went to check on the driver. The other authorities came as the heroes did their business before they would. After a short while, both heroes came out of the subway train after examining the driver.

"Is he...?" Atticus asked Superman, worried and nervous about saying the 'D' word which was the opposite of alive.

"No, just knocked out." Superman assured him.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus looked relieved.

"He just needs a doctor." Superman nodded to him.

"Superman!" Lois called from the crowd as she tried to come through.

* * *

Everyone began to ask Atticus who he was and asked the Man of Steel if he was his sidekick. Atticus smiled at the attention and Superman called him his little helper for a temporary time. Atticus and Superman both soon flew off. The police and firemen then came to take the driver to a doctor due to his sudden fainting spell.

"Thanks..." Lois weakly called as Superman had left the scene.

"We should start heading to the Daily Planet," Superman said. "While we're heading there; I'll start teaching you Russian language."

"Yes, sir." Atticus nodded.

And so, the two of them began to start the language lesson.

"How'd you get so good at languages?" Atticus asked.

"I guess it comes natural to me." Superman said as he changed back to Clark Kent once they were alone.

"Hmm..." Atticus pouted as he wore casual, yet dressy clothes to blend into the office world.

"But that doesn't mean it won't come natural to you." Clark said once he was finished getting into his job clothes.

"I guess we'll see." Atticus smiled.

"Yes, we shall." Clark agreed.

They continued on with their lesson as they went inside the Daily Planet.

* * *

"You're late, Kent." a worker warned Clark.

"Sorry, Mr. White; won't happen again." Clark said.

Mr. White soon noticed Atticus. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend's son, he's staying with me for a little while." Clark said.

"He can stay, he'll be like a Junior photographer." Mr. White said.

"You take pictures?" Clark asked.

"I could." Atticus agreed.

"Great, now come on, everyone else is in a meeting." Mr. White said as he walked a head to a different room.

Clark looked bored about going into a meeting, but that was just part of his job. Atticus went in the meeting to find out what it was about.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Clark asked as he took his seat with Atticus as the others stared and wondered why there was a kid in the office.

"What's Atticus doing here?" Lois asked.

"Well, I couldn't leave him alone..." Clark replied. "Besides, he'll be a little helper."

Atticus smiled as he took a camera and studied it to make sure he would know how to use it.

"Regardez, voila David Warfield." Lois told them.

"Wafield?" Clark looked over. "That tycoon who owns those sleazy tabloids?"

"Au contraire, mon ami," Lois replied, showing off her French skills. "Who owns all those sleazy tabloids and The Daily Planet."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"You only read the pictures?" Mr. White asked the man looking through the papers.

"The fact is, Mr. White, that I only read the ledger," Mr. Warfield firmly replied. "A ledger which the previous owners paid so little attention to I bought the paper from them. The Daily Planet hasn't made any money in three years."

'Wow, that long?' Atticus thought to himself.

"And the name of the game is making money." a young woman said, rather snootily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, Lacy Warfield." Mr. Warfield introduced.

"Thanks, Daddy." Lacy smiled smugly.

"She seems full of herself." Atticus whispered to Lois.

Lois nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"It's nice to meet you." Clark uttered out a greeting.

Lacy smiled back at him.

"Mr. White, Lacy will be helping you." Mr. Warfield smiled smugly.

"Helping me?" Mr. White replied, slightly insulted. "Helping me what?"

"I have some mock copies of our new lay-out," Lacy held out a paper with a sultry woman on the front with the headline 'SUMMIT KAPUT'. "It's super. The suit's not right, but we can change that."

"What people would want to read that?" Atticus asked.

"Anyone who reads it of course." Lacy smirked to him.

"Oh please, the only ones that would read that would want anything, but the truth and that's what the newspaper is supposed to be about." Atticus said which got everyone, but Lacy and her father to agree with him. They looked rather bitter and sour with Atticus's hunches.

"I agree with the kid." Mr. White said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Warfield asked.

"I won't let you turn this grand old lady into one of your bimbos-" Mr. White stood up firmly.

"Mr. White, may I point out that Daddy holds all of your contracts which you must honor?" Lacy smirked.

Mr. Warfield took out some papers with a smirk as well.

"Excuse moi, your spoiledness-" Lois stood up in aggression.

"Why is Lois speaking French?" someone muttered.

Atticus simply shrugged.

"I have a plane to catch to Paris for the emergency Ministers' Conference-" Lois continued.

"Not so fast," Lacy shook her head. "All trips are cancelled."

"Say what?" Atticus asked.

"You mean my trip to Paris is cancelled?" Lois sounded unfortunate.

"Mr. White," Mr. Warfield then stood up with his daughter. "You come with me. I want to see your books. The rest of you get back to work!"

"They can't do that, can they?" Atticus asked.

"Apparently they can..." Clark sighed as the others filed out of the room after Mr. Warfield instructed.

"We can't let them get away with this." Atticus said.

"I'm speaking to Lacy." Clark then decided.

"Me too." Lois firmly agreed.

"Not gonna wanna miss this." Atticus said.

"Come on then, kiddo." Clark allowed him to come with them.

* * *

The three of them soon went to encounter Lacy.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, we will do our best to cooperate." Clark spoke up, he didn't sound as strong with his words as he did as Superman.

Lacy removed her glasses to him. "Thank you."

"But a reporter's first allegiance is to the truth," Clark continued nervously. "The people of this city depend on us and we can't let them down."

"Exactly." Atticus said.

Lacy merely glanced at them which made Clark join the exiting group. Atticus soon joined up with Clark. Lacy curiously glanced at Atticus as they went off together.

"He's starting his job here it looks like." Lois said.

"That boy sure is strange..." Lacy said about Atticus.

"He might be a bit strange." Lois shrugged.

"That Clark guy, is he for real?" Lacy then asked.

"100%," Lois replied. "And I like him that way."

"Oh, you have a thing for him." Lacy said.

Lois seemed nervous and in denial of that while Lacy smirked in assurance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cherry was looking up Lenny Luthor and couldn't believe what she had read. "I should've known he'd be bad news... But boy, he sure is cute..." She then smiled dreamily. "We could rule the world together..." She soon slapped herself to get back to reality. "Focus, Cher Bear!" she said to herself.

Drell decided to come by and check on her.

"Oh, who am I kidding? He sure is cute!" Cherry sounded hypnotized.

"How you doing?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Uhh... Just thinking..." Cherry smiled nervously and clicked on Google on her computer so he wouldn't see what she was on before.

"You should know that Jackson deVil is going to be helping Lenny and Lex Luthor steal a strain of Superman's hair from the museum." Drell said.

"Not Jackson deVil..." Cherry said.

"Yes, Jackson deVil..." Drell replied. "I'm surprised you paid attention to know him."

"Well, good luck to Atticus and Superman for stopping them..." Cherry grinned nervously.

"Jackson is also going help Lex create a super villain." Drell said.

"Being...?" Cherry asked.

"I believe it was called 'Nuclear Man'..." Drell tried to remember.

"Mm, Lenny, so bad, so epic, so... Forbidden..." Cherry said to herself, then her eyes widened before she narrowed them, trying to ignore her affections. " **NOT LIKE I CARE!** "

"Anyway, that's all I came here to do." Drell said.

"Okay, bye." Cherry sounded rushed.

Drell noticed that. "But, maybe I should stop for lunch."

Cherry groaned and whimpered, but forced herself to smile. "What would you like?"

"Pizza." Drell smirked.

"Oh, there's a nice little gas station up the road with to die for pizza that would be good for-" Cherry replied.

This caused for Drell to smirk even more.

"What...?" Cherry squirmed.

"Actually, I think I'll order from Pizza Hut." Drell said.

"But that's three hours away from here!" Cherry flailed.

"I know." Drell smirked.

"Why must every minute of my life be filled with misery?" Cherry looked very unfortunate as Drell went off to order the pizza and wait at her house just to make her miserable. "I want him to pay... But how?" She began to try to think of ways to make him pay. She then sat up and went back to Lenny's page and looked around nervously as she wondered whether to go back to the bad boy who was Lex Luthor's nephew or not.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the museum..._**

There was a tour group being told about the many sights and exhibits. And where they were now in the Superman exhibit and being shown how strong just a strand of his hair was. The crowd was amazed, it was just a single strand of hair holding up a large weight. Little did they know, Lex and Lenny overheard this and had plans on stealing it for their own personal and evil uses. The tour group soon went off.

"You two can come out now." Jackson deVil's voice said.

Lex and Lenny came out and looked curiously to Jackson.

"I've come to help you two with your plan." Jackson said.

"And who are you?" Lex asked.

"The name's deVil," Jackson introduced. "Jackson deVil."

"And how are you gonna help us?" Lenny asked.

Jackson smirked as he found this the perfect moment to show off his strength to them.

"Eh, he's just another ambulance chaser..." Lex scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Jackson smirked as he went to show them what he was made of. He soon went up to Lenny and lifted him up from off the ground with just one hand.

"Hm..." Lex smirked. "I'm impressed, who are you, Hercules Jr?"

"I told you my name is Jackson deVil, now come on; we gotta get that strand of hair so we can make our own super villain." Jackson said, letting go of Lenny before going over to the glass case.

"I like the way you think, great minds do think alike, but what's your cost?" Lex asked.

"I just want to help you defeat the Man of Steel." Jackson said.

"Tempting..." Lex said.

"Wait, aren't you like related to that crazy Cruella deVil lady?" Lenny asked. "I hear she's totally nuts."

"Yes, 'Auntie Cruella' has a crazy reputation it seems..." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's get that strand of hair." Lex said.

"Leave that to me." Jackson bowed loyally.

"I don't understand..." Lenny said as he followed them down to the Superman exhibits about why they needed his hair, it was only hair, right?

"Would you care to explain to him of why we need the strand of Superman's hair?" Jackson groaned.

"Do you know what I could do with a strand of Superman's hair?" Lex scoffed to his nephew.

"You could make toupees that fly?" Lenny shrugged.

"No!" Lex rolled his eyes. "That hair is a sample of Superman's genetic material. The building blocks of his body. With my genius and enough nuclear power to mutate the genes I can create a being who's more powerful than him."

"Idiot," Jackson scoffed to Lenny. "Maybe someone as strong as me."

"And with total allegiance to me." Lex nodded to Jackson like he admired the boy more than his own nephew.

Lenny looked to the case as the hair was holding up a 1,000 pound weight. Lex then snapped his fingers which made Lenny hand him a pair of pliers.

"Please allow me to get the glass out your way." Jackson said.

Lex then shrugged and looked to his nephew. "You better stand back, keep your eye out."

Lenny went to do so.

"And one super strong punch coming up." Jackson said before punching the glass case, shattering it with just one punch.

Lex and Lenny flinched once Jackson did that and the glass instantly broke which made a bell ring. Lex then decided to use the pliers to cut the hair which then made the weight inside the display instantly drop and he retrieved the hair sample.

"Let's get back to your place." Jackson said.

"You got it." Lex agreed.

And with that, the three left together to do their evil bidding.


End file.
